Stolen
by Rabidnar
Summary: A fluffy fic I wrote a long time ago. Cam and Remy go to a party.


Okay...so this is really dumb and blah. Ha. I wrote this about 2 or so years ago for a completely different genre (before I even knew House existed or that OW was in the vid to this song) and decided to change it around a bit to match Cam/Remy. This is why I don't write fluff...it comes out like /this/. xD  
Anyway...it's old, so don't be too hard on it! This is back from when I had an obsession with songfics. -shudder-  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own House or Stolen.

* * *

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes_

_And catch the last weekend of the last week_

_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced_

_Another sun-soaked season fades away_

The summer evening was growing cool and dark, gentle breezes rattling the slowly changing leaves on the trees outside. Cars lined the street as far as the eye could see. Every year, the same people had the same company party at the same place. The large white mansion stood out sore thumb against the cheap apartment buildings that surrounded it. The picket fence, crescent-shaped windows, and sturdy yet delicate arches made it the epitome of the American dream house.

People gathered outside, mingling by the sidewalk or standing alone and just admiring their surroundings or people watching. The music drifting through the air could be heard even as Remy parked her car nearly a block away. She opened the driver's side door and stepped out of the car, pausing to smooth down the red dress she had bought especially for the occasion. It was spaghetti strap and went to just below her knees, bunching slightly around the waist.

"Where are we, Rem?" Cameron stared out the window for a moment with wide eyes and child-like wonder. They had driven for about twenty-minutes to a place Cameron only recognized as a road she occasionally drove on while going to a small coffee shop she often met a friend at. Like the fifty times she asked the question before, she didn't get a response. The driver's side door shut and Cameron was left with a strong desire for answers. She pushed the door open and stepped out then shut it behind her and glanced over at Remy.

"You could at least give me a hint," Cameron complained though her tone contained no hints of frustration. She had a nervous hitch in her voice and her eyes glittered as she admired her girlfriend. The two had been dating for over a year, but the desire to be with the brunette grew more intense every day. "Come on, Rem, tell me _something_."

"Tell you _something_?" Remy mocked teasingly. She walked around the car and stopped in front of Cameron, wrapping her arms loosely around the blonde's neck. "Alright, I tell you something. You look beautiful, Allie." She smirked as Cameron's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, tickled that she could make the older doctor blush so easily. Remy twirled one of Cameron's blonde curls around her finger and admired the white dress that hugged her body in all the right places.

"That's not what I meant," Cameron chastised, narrowing her eyes and trying not to grin. She leaned her forehead against Remy's, slipping her arms around the younger doctor's torso. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Did you just now come to that conclusion?" Remy asked, suppressing a laugh. Being his close to Cameron made her feel weak in the knees and she knew if they didn't move soon, she was going to just shove the other doctor into the back seat of the car and remove that pretty dress she was wearing. "Come on." She pulled away and rubbed a hand up and down her arm as a breeze chilled the air.

Linking arms with the brunette, Cameron followed her toward the house. "At least tell me why you picked this place," she begged. "Out of the all the places we could have gone for your birthday, why did you choose here? Whose house is this? These people have to be millionaires!"

Remy glanced at her and smiled.

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart_

Cameron quirked a brow at her. As they approached the house, she began studying the people. No one was recognizable to her and she couldn't find a single clue as to why they were there. The party was huge, but it was definitely not a party made for Remy's birthday. "Rem," she tried again. She did her best to pout, hoping she could be pathetic enough to convince Remy to just give in. "Come on. Just tell me."

Breathing a quiet laugh, Remy shook her head. "Let's have some fun," she replied. She passed the people standing outside and waved to the ones that glanced at her. The front door was wide open and she led Cameron into the doorway then stopped to stare. "Just like it was last year," the younger doctor commented with a nod.

"Wow," Cameron whispered, staring with her mouth slightly agape. "This place is beautiful." The front hall was lined with long tables full of different foods and at the end of the hall was a giant mahogany, spiral staircase. From where she was standing, Cameron could just see into the living room. It was two levels and on the upper level, all the furniture was pushed to the side so people could dance.

_Invitation only_

_Grand farewells_

_Crashed the best one of the best ones_

_Clear liquor and cloudy eyed_

_Too early to say goodnight_

"We need to ditch our apartment and buy a house," Remy responded, taking a few steps forward to get a better look into the living room. No house they bought could ever be as nice as this one, but the place definitely inspired her to get a better place to live for the two of them. Their apartment was beginning to feel rather small.

She turned to face Cameron and bumped into a man as he was walking past. "Sorry," Remy apologized, patting the guy on the shoulder with a grin. "Good to see you again. Have a great time."

"Yeah," the guy said slowly, nodding once. "You too." He scratched the top of his head then walk away and approached another guy, whispering in his ear and glancing back at Remy.

Cameron looked back and forth between them for a moment before tilting her head to the side. "Remy," she hissed, narrowing her eyes. "Do you even know that guy?" Surely, if she knew him, she would have introduced them. Realization sunk in and her eyes widened in horror. "We're not supposed to be here, are we?"

"That's what's so great about being here," Remy whispered back, winking at her.

"We should go." Cameron took a few hesitant steps back toward the door. "We're going to get ourselves in trouble."

"Don't be such a baby," Remy replied, rolling her eyes with a wide grin. She reached forward and grabbed Cameron's arm to stop her from escaping out the door. "House showed me this place three years ago. He's been coming here forever. He's probably here somewhere now. They key is to act confident so people think you belong here and they just don't remember who you are." She paused. "But don't act too confident because then they might ask questions."

"Remy," Cameron replied slowly then began to think up all the reasons that they should be leaving.

"It's my birthday," Remy reminded her before those reasons could be said out loud. "You promised we could do whatever I wanted to do."

Well, that had been a huge mistake. Cameron sighed and gave her an exasperated look. "Fine," she answered. "We'll stay for awhile, but if anyone gets suspicious, we're out of here, deal?"

"Deal," Remy agreed, with a nod. She turned away from Cameron and glanced around. "Let's look around for awhile." Glancing back at Cameron, she laughed at the shocked look on her face. "What? Did you think we were just going to stand here?"

Cameron didn't answer for a moment then nervously shrugged her shoulders. "You look around," she said. "I'm going to get something to drink."

"Suit yourself." Remy leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"I'll be here," Cameron replied, walking away from her and toward the bowl of punch.

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart_

Cameron grabbed one of the glasses then filled it with juice. She sighed and took a few sips, being careful not to spill any of it on her dress. She grabbed a cookie then turned her back to the food table and turned to face the people that were chatting in the hall.

"Hey," the man who had bumped into Remy said, approaching her. "You know, I don't really recognize you. Have we met?"

Freezing up for a moment, Cameron took a few drinks to stall and attempt to think. _Be confident. _"Yeah," she answered finally, nodding her head. "You don't remember? A few weeks ago, we did that thing…" Her voice trailed off. _Don't be too confident!_

The man forced a grin. "Oh yeah, that thing!" he replied with a nervous laugh. He took a step to the side and nudged another guy. "Remember last week when she and I did that, uh, you know." The other guy stared for a moment then forced a few laughs and nodded his head.

They looked pathetic trying to pretend they knew what she was talking about. "See ya," she commented, lifting her hand that was holding the glass of punch before wandering off. Once she was out of their sight, she broke into a grin and laughed to herself. She had to admit, that was rather thrilling.

_And from the ballroom floor, we are in celebration_

_One good stretch before our hibernation_

_Our dreams assured and we all_

_Will sleep well_

_Sleep well_

_Sleep well_

_Sleep well_

Remy followed the sound of the music into the living room. She stopped by the wall nearest the door and admired some of the black and white photos of who she assumed were members of the family. Every picture hung at the perfect angle and seemed to be equally spaced apart. The pictures of her and Cameron in their apartment were all over the place but gave more of a joyous feel. She didn't even like having her picture taken, but she had made the mistake of letting Cameron buy a camera.

Suddenly, she was staring at the pictures but she wasn't really looking at them anymore. Instead, she was thinking about the ones in her apartment. Her favorite was the one of them at the park. They had been cuddled together, on their backs in the grass and Cameron took at least twenty pictures trying to get one that was just right.

_You have stolen_

_You have stolen_

_You have stolen my heart_

Cameron stood next to the end of the food table, finishing the rest of her punch. She placed the empty glass in a container with other empty cups and plates then glanced around. Remy was nowhere to be seen and she considered going to look for her. Curiosity was beginning to get the best of her and she wanted to get a better peek at the living room. The design might give her some ideas for the house she was already making plans for her and Remy to get. The thought made her smile.

Surely, Remy wouldn't mind if she explored a little bit. It's not like she could go too far or escape, considering Remy had the car keys. The music in the living room was calling for her and she obediently followed, staring at pictures on the wall and ornaments on the end tables as she walked. As lovely as the prestigious house was, she enjoyed the laidback, friendly feeling that her own apartment gave off.

Several people were dancing and Cameron made her way onto the upper level of the living room and found an empty space on the floor. It was a rather slow song, but she wasn't the only once dancing alone.

_Watch you spin around in your highest heels_

_You are the best one of the best ones_

_We all look like we feel_

Remy snapped back to reality when something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She gave the pictures one last glance then turned to face the people dancing. Cameron was mesmerizing. The way her hair fell elegantly over her shoulders and how her dress twirled when she spun in a circle made Remy's heart skips a few beats. She stood frozen and just stared for several moments before making her way over to Cameron.

"Hey." Cameron stopped when she noticed her and grinned. "I was beginning to get afraid you got lost or something."

Remy chuckled. "I was looking at pictures and thinking about how much better our pictures are," she replied, moving closer to Cameron and resting her arms on the older doctor's shoulders.

The music stopped and everyone turned to glance over at the CD player. "What the hell are you all listening to?" House asked loudly, holding up one of his own CDs. He replaced the music already playing with it.

"Told you he'd be here," Remy said, grinning from ear to ear. "Every year, he screws with them but for some reason, they always let him back in. Are you ready to go?"

"Ready to go?" Cameron bit down on her lip and pulled Remy closer. People glanced at them, but Cameron got used to stares by then. Whether it be in disgust or because people thought they were hot together, there was always someone staring when the two of them were close. "Another hour wouldn't hurt. We can go to out to dinner then too."

"What about after dinner?" Remy asked, smirking.

"After dinner?" Cameron glanced at her and arched a brow.

"Mhm." Remy nodded. "There's on thing better than seeing you in that dress and that's seeing you without it."

"Remy!" Cameron playfully slapped her arm and scrunched up her face in an attempt to appear frustrated that her girlfriend always seemed to have sex on her mind. Feigning angry didn't work very long and she grinned. "We'll just have to see if it's still your birthday when we get home."

"I'll just have to make sure to get us home early," Remy whispered.

_You have stolen my_

_You have stolen my_

_You have stolen my heart_


End file.
